thiefgamefandomcom-20200213-history
The Hidden City (Location)
Sometimes referred to as the Eternal City, the City of Thief has borne witness to countless disasters, wars, and burning riots throughout the centuries. In spite of each new catastrophe, the City has always risen from the ashes, with each new iteration built upon the bones of its predecessors.The Hidden City This has created a vast network of subterranean passages, rooms, and antechambers known as the Hidden City. The deeper one ventures, the further back in history one goes.Thief Companion App History & Layout Now referred to as the Hidden City, most of the ruins lie beneath the old Hammerite cathedral in Old Quarter, and artifacts once associated with the Hammerites can still be found buried deep within the catacombs.City Artifact At least one layer existed previously as a City under the Bresling dynasty. Following the Dark Age, many generations of progress were brought to the city by the Northcrest Barons, and the old city became the foundation for the new. Despite their burial, many of the old ruins are still accessible. The upper layer of the underground ruins beneath South Quarter/Riverside, which were once the Keeper Compound, have since been converted into a brothel known as the House of Blossoms, which lies at the very bottom of Raker's Ditch. The Graven, meanwhile, have dug deep into the foundations of the cathedral in the Old Quarter, hollowing out a gigantic chasm known as the Pit. Having carved through at least seven, possibly as many as ten layers, they have built their lair within the ruins of the ancient City. At the very center of this stands an ancient Rotunda, which may date back even further to the time of the Lost City of Karath-Din. Other areas on the surface may also be remnants of the City's earlier incarnations. These include the Customs House Bridge (dating back to the time of the Marlham dynasty), Carlysle's Mill (dating back to House Carlysle) and perhaps even the South Quarter Sluices. The Stonemarket Clock Tower, which is still undergoing renovations from when it was first destroyed before the Dark Age, may have been built a layer above the ruins of the original Clock Tower. Events of Thief Garrett ventures through this area to rescue Erin from Orion during the game's penultimate chapter. Countless labyrinthine catacombs lie buried between the Old Cathedral above ground and the Graven Lair at the very heart of the Pit. By this point in the City's ongoing civil war, the catacombs have become filled with freaks, and corpses of slain Graven litter the multitude of caverns. The creatures even appear to be multiplying over time, and Graven soldiers within the Lair can be overheard describing symptoms ranging from feelings of euphoria to throbbing headaches, implying that Orion has been regularly subjecting them to Erin's Primal-infused blood ever since Garrett stole the Ritual Ring and Ritual Book for him. Areas *The Hidden City **Loading Docks Exterior **Loading Docks Interior **Catacomb Chamber **Catacomb Shaft **Storeroom **Graven Lair ***Rotunda *Warrens **The House of Blossoms ***Underground Ruins ***Forgotten Ruins ***Scriptorium ***Library Towers Possible regions of The Hidden City *New Quarter *North Quarter: Cinderfall may have been built over it *New Market *High Towne *Downtowne *Old Quarter (parts of it still exist above ground) **Sealed Section (reclaimed as part of the original Old Quarter) *Lost City of Karath-Din (may have become the Graven Lair and Rotunda, as architecture appears to be ancient, even predating that of the old City) *The Sunken Citadel (Like the Lost City, the Citadel was built using architecture that would have been considered ancient even during the time of the original games. Thus, the Citadel would appear to be even older by the time of Thief, if any of it still exists). New Districts These districts may have been built over older vanished ones: *Cinderfall *Greystone *Riverside Trivia *The stonework of the upper levels appears to be more 'gothic' in design, comparable to the original buildings of the Keepers and the Hammerites. *The lower levels of are constructed largely in pre-medieval to medieval styles, using mostly stonework and rough wood. The architecture in these areas better resembles that of the City seen in [https://thief.fandom.com/wiki/Thief the original Thief series]. *The very lowest sections of the city may be remnants of the Lost City of Karith-Din. The Rotunda doesn't appear to match the style of either the old City or the present City. The surrounding buildings roughly match the style of some of the buildings found within the Lost City, with some additions made by the Graven. References Category:Districts Category:Locations